Fire Tripper
is an anime OVA based on a manga story by Rumiko Takahashi. In North America, it was released on VHS by Central Park Media under the "Rumik World" series (which also included OVAs ''Laughing Target, Maris the Chojo, and Mermaid Forest). Fans of Inuyasha will see a similarity between this one-shot story and the plot of Inuyasha as both feature a Japanese schoolgirl who's magically transported back in time and who meets and falls in love with a rough but lovable boy who becomes her protector during the Japanese "Warring States" era. Summary The protagonist of the series is Suzuko, a normal Japanese school girl from modern times, but has a strange memory of being trapped in a burning house when she was little. One day, as she is walking home Shuhei, her neighbour's child who has recently had his appendix removed, a huge gas explosion occurs. When Suzuko wakes up, she finds herself in a post-battlefield, in civil war era Japan, with dead bodies all around her. Some men find her in the field, and attempt to rape her. However, a young man named Shukumaru comes to Suzuko's rescue. After Suzuko is saved, Shukumaru takes Suzuko back to his village. He's the village thief/protector. Upon their arrival there, Shukumaru gives his little sister, named Suzu, a bell. He also claims he will marry Suzuko. Shukumaru tells Suzuko that she needs to change her clothes, and at this point, Suzuko comes across Shuhei's shirt. She then realizes that Shuhei must have traveled back in time with her. She tries to find him, but can not locate him. The villagers tease Shukumaru over his not having bedded Suzuko yet, and he is terribly offended. One night, he gets drunk and goes to Suzuko's hut, but all he does is fall asleep. Suzuko soon realizes that she is in fact the little girl in the village named Suzu, and that she was born in Shukumaru's time. She is very worried about this, as she has fallen in love with Shukumaru, and cannot marry him if they are siblings. When the village is burnt, she sees her past self disappear to the future, where she will be adopted and raised as a modern girl. Shortly after this, the leader of the invaders attacks Shukumaru, and Suzuko saves him by disappearing to the future, where she realizes that fire allows her to travel through time, and that is how she survived the house fire she remembers being in when she was little, and how she got to modern times. When back in modern times, Suzuko takes Shukumaru home to take care of his wounds and notices he has a scar on his stomach that is exactly like Shuhei's appendix scar. Suzuko realizes that Shukumaru is Shuhei, and he must have been separated from her in mid-time switch earlier. Shukumaru is Shuhei from the present, and he had been found and raised in the past all along, thus he is not her biological brother. Suzuko doesn't feel guilty about what happened to Shukumaru, however, when he tells her how much he's enjoyed his life in the past. From there, Suzuko and Shukumaru use the same gas explosion that sent them back in the time the first time to travel back to Shukumaru's time again, and the story ends as Shukumaru announces they have a wedding to attend to. External links * * [http://www.furinkan.com/rumictheater/anime/firetripper.html Furinkan.com page on Fire Tripper] Category:Anime OVAs Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Shōnen manga ja:炎トリッパー ru:Fire Tripper